


【卡黄/原设ABO】温泉之夜

by kurobanana



Category: SNH48
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobanana/pseuds/kurobanana
Summary: 小情侣打开了新世界的大门。
Relationships: Li Yitong/Huang Tingting
Kudos: 8





	【卡黄/原设ABO】温泉之夜

“怎么洗这么久，该不会发现‘那个’了吧？”

想到这里，黄婷婷颇为苦恼地抱紧双膝，将大半身子浸入水下。秋夜中蒸腾翻滚的热气多少驱散了独自等待的寂寥之感，温热泉水晃荡抚着颈子，水面倒映出小小庭院内的石塔与草木。对于阔别已久的恋人来说，这家温泉旅店的环境乃至氛围确实无可挑剔。晚餐时“女将”——一位中年老板娘笑眯眯地端出自家的质朴料理，由山中新鲜杂蔬佐以当地特产的时令生鲜，搭配出令人难以忘怀的美味。也难怪女友今早满脸信誓旦旦的得意神情，一面扬起眉毛强调着“店里只会有我们两个客人哦！”，一面不忘卖乖似的讨要奖励，抱怨自己可是费尽力气才找到评价又好又特别的住处。彼时黄婷婷被重逢的甜蜜与唇上的余温暂时冲昏了头脑，小声答应着好，只顾紧紧回握恋人热乎乎的手心，全然没有思考暗含的潜台词。恋人笑逐颜开，立刻顺势扣进她的指间，捉住指节喜滋滋地反复把玩。

按理来说黄婷婷应该表现得更淡然且矜持一些，但无论主动还是被动而为，她总是难以在女友李艺彤面前保持一贯冷静。自从交往以来，活像“见卡笑”条件反射般上扬的嘴角不说，向来超高效率运作的盐仓竟也偃旗息鼓。明明以前并不钟意身体接触，现在倒被某人锻炼得能坦然接受亲亲抱抱，顺带情侣间种种不言自明的事情一并照单全收。她陷入身不由己的微妙烦恼，却无法否认自己有那么点享受，干脆强行将一切归因于异地恋所致的空虚。当初与年下alpha学妹李艺彤两情相悦，黏黏糊糊的玫瑰色校园生活还未品味多久，连发情期也仅仅共度了一次，小学妹转眼间竟交换到别的城市读大学去了。李艺彤红着一双海豹眼依依惜别，啪啪拍着胸脯保证必定创造见面机会，尤其是发情期间——现在想来，这家伙的重点大概全放去最后一句了。

说到底与李艺彤交往已经半年有余，除了最初校内的一个月以外，见面机会一只手就能数得过来。可热恋期的小情人很有办法活用时间，将互诉衷肠环节无一例外演变成激烈而旷日持久的赤裸交流，往往话没来得及说两句，身上脱得就剩几片布了。黄婷婷乐在其中又不大好意思，嘴上象征性说说做完这次就停，双腿却缠紧了腰不放，李艺彤便吻住她，用一次深于一次的顶弄作为回答。一向如这般不吝于热烈表达渴求的恋人今天出奇规矩，午后大好做爱时光竟然用于榻榻米上的枕头大战，她甚至并未像某次一样借着自己洗澡的机会闯进浴室——明明门也没有上锁。专门为今天做的特殊准备落了空，黄婷婷心里总归难掩隐隐失落，但绝对不是因为身体异常寂寞、渴望被疼爱的缘故。

  
“在想什么？”

本在颈部的水位忽地淹到下巴，打断了黄婷婷的沉思。一旁光溜溜的李艺彤手脚并用摸索着水下石阶，腿间软趴趴的肉东西一晃一晃很是显眼，却没有半点床上的精神劲。黄婷婷不由有些心烦意乱，但面对许久未见的恋人终归生不动气，伸手将她牵到身边。她头上高高挽起一个形状漂亮的髻，自然出自黄婷婷之手。李艺彤并不是不想享受恋人间互相盘发的浪漫，奈何当镜中的黄婷婷脑袋上忽然出现堪比失败羊毛毡的难以名状之物时，两人均选择了保持沉默，接着默契地不再提起。

“婷婷，要喝牛奶吗？”语气轻快的年下笑着凑近，用亮闪闪的上目线看过来。

“嗯、呃？”秒懂担当承认自己有那么一刻想歪，毕竟亲热时诸如此类的荤话就没少过，连那坦然又略作羞涩的语调都别无二致。没想到李艺彤却是转过身去，从岸边摸来两个叮当作响的小玻璃罐。其中粉色的一瓶贴着圆润的草莓卡通图案塑封，想来是考虑到黄婷婷口味特意准备的草莓牛奶。

“这不是泡完温泉再喝的嘛。”虽然嘴上这样说着，黄婷婷还是难掩愉快之色，慢悠悠地揭开锡纸盖。果香十足的冰凉液体滑过喉管的瞬间即是极乐，她幸福地眯起眼睛，此时此刻的烦恼全然败给神圣的牛乳，一不小心喝得停不下来。正要将剩下的半瓶一饮而尽，李艺彤的唇气势汹汹地抢占了先机。

相接的唇瓣因贴过瓶口而透着凉，随着舌尖深入逐渐染上不寻常的高热。李艺彤接起吻来驾轻就熟，乃是与黄婷婷见缝插针不断练习进步的成果。黄婷婷总是率先败下阵来的那个，因而给了她不少机会趁虚而入，以探索为由肆无忌惮开发敏感处。高频实践的经验累积之下，她早已无比清楚该如何轻松调动恋人的感觉，只不过此时终究急切难耐，捉起对方的舌执拗品尝残余的草莓牛奶。年上软着身子并未多作抵抗，眼神透出一股无可奈何的纵容，主动缠上四处搜刮舔舐的舌尖。软物摩来擦去间裹上甜丝丝的果奶香味，与富有侵略性的浓厚深吻并不相配，意外让人产生某种情色的联想。

既然这么喜欢草莓，买好的草莓香味安全套也一定会大受好评。脑里不自觉浮想联翩，李艺彤愈发来了兴致，动手在水下揽住后腰摩挲揉捏，惹得黄婷婷浑身一僵，口腔里动作顿时滞后半拍。她便得寸进尺，上边极力压榨虚弱小舌，下边同时抵住对方的大腿轻缓戳弄，用撒娇般的磨蹭偷偷刺激腺体头部。

强忍一整天的不满有了宣泄出口，黄婷婷亲得足够投入，并罕见地乖乖露出舌腹任由舔舐，却始终不太愿意正视身心都思念着眼前人这一事实。腿侧那根东西渐渐抬起头，戳刺动作越来越大胆，一丝轻微的滑腻触感偶尔黏连上皮肤，很快又消失在水流中。热烫雾气加剧了缺氧，心脏咚咚跳得奇快无比，黄婷婷恍若被浓稠得令人晕眩的爱意完全占据，不舍得离去又隐隐恐惧失控。她忍不住向后退缩，用发麻的舌尖轻推李艺彤示意结束，试图结束过分绵长的吻。面前圆滚滚的眸子一亮，八成将其当作新一轮邀请的信号，不依不饶追撵着逃兵，见收效不佳干脆欺身压了上来。黄婷婷对接下来的流程可谓烂熟于心，几乎要习惯性抬腿环住李艺彤的腰，一阵夜风让她猛然清醒。这里并非可供尽情发挥的密闭室内，露天场合做爱听上去新奇刺激，在性方面过度保守的黄婷婷身上却半点行不通。

这一点李艺彤深有体会，自己想玩点新花样却屡次碰壁，同时还得支棱着腺体、委屈巴巴地接受一套关于隐蔽的安全性爱讲座——怎么会有这样的omega！天知道她有多羡慕那些花样繁多的情侣，恨不得直接将黄婷婷掀翻，再恶狠狠地操得她尖叫哭泣。而当气鼓鼓的她将黄婷婷推在室内的床上时，这位看似放不开的羞涩女友又一反常态，展现出异常饱满的热情，叫人享受之余有些招架不住。如果说黄婷婷是少有的性冷淡omega也就罢了，但床上那副主动榨汁的样子该作何解释？正因如此，怀有一颗（在某些方面尤为旺盛的）探索之心的李艺彤，对于今晚的计划志在必得。

见黄婷婷轻皱起眉，她十分适时地松了口，却在水下托起对方的臀部，搂得更近一些。光裸潮湿肌肤互相磨蹭，滑溜溜的触感像是直钻到心里，染着点温柔又情色的亲昵。水汽中微涩的柑橘香气勾得李艺彤蠢蠢欲动，那味道再熟悉不过，分明是自家omega的信息素。缭绕的雾气对嗅觉造成一定干扰，李艺彤凑近之下才依稀辨别出气味的特殊讯息。

是交配。

“婷婷没有想我吗？”李艺彤轻声询问着，拼命忍耐alpha的躁动，将黄婷婷牢牢圈进怀里。嘴上吐露着满溢思念的“很想你”，滚热唇瓣描绘耳朵边缘轮廓，舌头轻巧勾起柔软耳垂品尝，在得到答案前似乎不想放过它。黄婷婷只听见自己低低回了一声嗯，一句含蓄的”回房间吧“还未说出口，便再度失去了主导权。磅礴的存在感从触觉传递而来，尺寸不俗的腺体翘得老高，摆出生龙活虎的样子直顶耻丘，感觉比寂寞时视频通话的画面里还要大上一号。不得不说李艺彤那方面条件实在优越，论尺寸硬度技巧时长没一样挑得出毛病。虽然长着粉粉嫩嫩的乖巧颜色，但在床上动起真格来凶悍又勇猛，几下深挺就能把黄婷婷干丢了魂。这快感尝过一次便食髓知味，数月的分离使得情潮来势汹涌，光是想想会被如何对待就快等不及了。

“就在这里做。”凭借对黄婷婷的深入了解，李艺彤知道决不能给她犹豫的机会，急忙宣布擅作主张且蓄谋已久的安排。怀中人不出所料轻微挣扎起来，李艺彤神情无辜而正义，一面保证自己绝对进退有度见好就收，一面用极高语速描述从水池回房再上床要经历何等艰难险阻的路途，到时候早就没感觉了对性生活质量不好云云。听得黄婷婷差点气笑——所谓“进退有度”等到开干恐怕只剩“进退”两字。可是她忽然想起什么般无奈地叹了口气，迎着alpha惊喜的目光轻轻点了点头。

  
“等等、发卡，这个姿势也太……”

千算万算仍低估了那家伙的胆大程度，黄婷婷恨不得把十分钟前心软的自己直接掐死。点头的下一瞬那只海豹欢天喜地地松开怀抱，还没明白过来怎么回事，自己就被摆弄成一个极度丢脸的姿势。此刻她背对李艺彤趴在水中，双膝堪堪支撑在水下石阶的边缘，被迫高翘臀部，向身后人展示难得一见的风光。

光裸脊背在岸边昏黄灯光下浅浅晕着暗色，腰中央的浅沟因过分纤瘦而盛起一湾阴影。水位随臀部的轻微抖动浮浮沉沉，两片色泽如同牡丹的成熟花瓣沉甸甸地挂满水珠，好一会儿水才汇聚在一起，沿着鼓胀的弧形轮廓滚落。真正入口被掩映在后方，含吮一小汪水蠕动着夹紧。李艺彤不怀好意地挤压穴口，弹性十足的软肉对外来客很是友好，微张着嘴迎接，犹带体温的稠汁顿时打湿了指尖。继续将其作为润滑并尝试插入，会发现内里彻底泛滥成灾，触及的一道道褶皱里都蓄满滑腻爱液，看来这里应当湿了很久。

黄婷婷无从知晓身后的行动，正僵直身子不知所措，冷不防就被手指从后面塞入，还在里面使力剐蹭了一圈，腰身立刻反射性重重一弹，差点滑下石阶。她竭力挪动身体维持平衡，偏偏后穴里还插着个不停捣乱的异物，扩张一样左压右按，身体注意力不由全聚集于穴道的感受上。她连大腿根都在颤抖，拼命压抑呻吟埋怨道：“别这样，水会进来的、唔……”

“那你把屁股再抬高一点。”

多么恬不知耻！黄婷婷回过头狠狠瞪了一眼始作俑者。这好像让对方意外兴奋，腰部被从后边捞起固定，火热硬物来回磨蹭臀部，显然是正式开始前想吊吊胃口。这次姿势与场所太过超出耻度，也没有李艺彤一如既往的温暖怀抱缓解不适，她被悬而未决的性事扰得焦躁不安，嘴里无意识用细弱低声重复着不要这样快停下，屁股又极为诚实地在每一次戳弄时摆动调整，以求alpha好好瞄准重点，快些进到最需要它的地方里来。半晌后李艺彤像玩够了，腺体死死压住向外淌水的穴口，黄婷婷便忽然噤了声，情不自禁绷紧身子等待快感降临。

“不继续说‘不要’了吗？”

那唰地从耳根红到顶端的精灵耳可爱得要命，李艺彤心底咕嘟咕嘟冒着粉色泡泡，想温柔疼爱又忍不住去欺负，沉下腰用力将腺体插进穴内，生生捣碎年上羞恼的反驳。黄婷婷平时对谁都总带着些冷漠的小小傲娇，连最亲密的恋人也不例外，不过只有李艺彤真正了解她的身体本性与矜持外表之间有多么巨大的反差。今天并不是omega易受孕的发情期，因此只需多加注意、妥善控制，无套便完全可行。黄婷婷似乎想到此处，从前方微不可查地轻哼一声，李艺彤还记挂着作为小惊喜的那几包草莓味避孕套，然而她很快释然了——又不担心用不出去。

omega穴口的嫩肉偏软而厚，缓缓推进时细致而耐心地包覆缠绕上来，却依旧难改贪吃性子，热切亲吻性器想将其纳入更深位置。或许离上次做爱已然太久，蜜穴想完整吞下腺体一时间有些困难，一圈粉色媚肉撑得略微泛白，却始终不肯松口，贪婪吞咽着已经吃到嘴里的蘑菇头。李艺彤担心弄痛她，忍着被吮吸的快感稍稍拔出几分。穴道大为不满，褶皱簇拥在一起绞紧，丰沛汁水从穴眼里抽搐着大股泄出，一副难耐饥渴的模样。她只好空出手爱抚平坦的小腹，示意里边适当放松；接着再不断小幅抽送，变换角度插开紧绞闭合的软瓣，磨得它们充血发肿、软软张开嘬吸头部，彻底沦为被开发完毕的熟透肉道。

黄婷婷从来没被从后头插过，在陌生而又失控的快感冲击下只有翘起屁股打抖的份。这个姿势异常刁钻，能够轻易刺激到肉穴下部鲜少开发的敏感点，若是碰到某处时穴道收缩格外用力，性器会额外退回来多磨几次，像是在认真做标记方便再次造访。她又是害怕又是期待，从不知道自己有这么多碰了有感觉的地方，仅仅换个方位进入，身体亢奋程度起码是以前的两倍，插出来的噗嗤水声听得自己都面红耳赤。单论跟李艺彤的做爱次数不算太多，交往后的性爱都是传统且青涩的，自己也会要求采取适合拥抱亲吻、不会过度暴露的传教士体位，而非李艺彤那些不知哪里找来的花哨姿势。可是天道好轮回，一念之差被年下按在水里后入，还没来得及后悔就被填了个满满当当。最要命的是这舒服得令人不敢置信，温热泉水将欲火催得旺盛，连带穴里的感受愈加清晰；看不见对方脸庞的慌张、腰上禁锢与支配意味十足的双手又教她莫名心悸，无形中迎合了她自己都说不清楚的某种癖好，那些个抵抗念头几乎抛去九霄云外。

李艺彤第一时间察觉到年上不同寻常的兴奋，她也很想开始大肆冲撞，但是明明还有一小截没有插进去，深埋穴里的前端却已经顶在肉乎乎的生殖腔口上，里面确实是到头了。她难以置信地挺动几下腰部，将腔口努力朝更深的地方推碾，试图在潮湿温暖的软肉里开拓容身之地。可怜的蜜穴不堪重负，它一次高潮还没吃到，就被不知好歹的东西连续侵犯腔口，连连抽搐着乞求停止粗暴动作。传统体位总是不如后入插得深，以往紧密结合才有的深度从后面来就能轻松达到。李艺彤没想过有一天自己的尺寸也会带来麻烦，无奈又有几分得意地扬起嘴角，将黄婷婷的腰拉得更靠近些，避免让她着急太久。

抽送刚一开始她便咬紧了牙关，黄婷婷的穴褶皱丰富，从最浅表一路密布至穴眼正中，每一处都是极度痴迷摩擦快感的淫缝。李艺彤深知此事，顶入时总会不留情面地使上力气，将吸附在一起的皱褶推开碾平，再刮着被挤压四溅的汁水尽根退出。皱褶密集咂吸的包裹感令她头皮发麻，越是快速进出内里吸得便越起劲；再多多命中穴心的话，不仅把那里凿得汁多水漫，腔口也会降下来乞求怜爱，这具身体实在好懂过头了。看来黄婷婷迅速适应并喜欢上了新奇体位，要是亲口问她恐怕永远得不到答案，只有通过身体诚实反应做出判断——自己的女友就是这种类型，所以当初滚到床上时可颇费一番折腾。不过李艺彤本着被盐一脸后的逆反心理，也十分乐于见到黄婷婷因嘴硬而稍微多吃那么一点苦头，譬如现在这样。

“婷婷，这样舒服吗？”李艺彤下身半点也不怠慢，火热掌心贴着臀部上方的曲线，从腰际爱抚至圆润的肩头。

“嗯唔，别、别这么大声！”黄婷婷像突然受了惊，下意识抬起头眺望客房的另一端，生怕隐秘情事被他人窥见。

“到底舒不舒服？”李艺彤以一贯执着弯下腰身，伏在背上轻声问道。

“……才没、没有——呜。一点也不、舒服，哈啊！”

实在舒服极了。黄婷婷闭起双眼吐出违心话语，仿佛这样能减轻一些压在心头的羞耻感。原本不情不愿、以至于暗下决心“只让恋人胡来这一次”的她，现在满脑子都是两人日后用后入姿势翻云覆雨的情色想象。她在热浪中喘得上气不接下气，大口呼吸间隙不自觉混进去几声动情的吟叫，连她自己也得承认比以前甜腻得多。为了维持那点面子只好竭力咬住下唇，每当欲望的浪潮将黄婷婷抛到高处，她便像只发情的猫儿，抖着腰身、哼哼唧唧从鼻腔里发出一阵分外引人遐想的软哼。

温泉中泡惯的身子一旦离水就沉重不堪，高高翘起、露出水面的臀部摇晃着勉力支撑。起初因为不想有水进去，现在单纯为了能将捣弄不止的性器吃得更深入而不知疲倦地向上迎合。可这样就太辛苦了，长时间的跪姿已经给膝盖增添了不小负担，小穴也被那人无情地撞至麻痒难忍。更为窘迫的是，她已相当习惯在快感袭来时夹紧李艺彤的腰，通过挤压一般的紧密交合达到绝顶；眼下快感即将抵达瓶颈，她却无法将对方紧紧锁在腿间。像是忘记了高潮的方式，缺失的步骤让身体一下变得无措且躁动。但只要她表露出丁点逃离欲望，alpha便会异常凶狠地将她拖回原处，随后用深入至底的鞭笞作为对肉穴的惩罚。

李艺彤下半身浸在温泉里，腰身耸动带起哗哗水声，晶莹水珠溅上omega的臀部，再被腰与臀肉的碰撞尽数拍碎。秋夜提前染上几分冬季的萧瑟，虽说自己身体上冷下热，她一颗心却全惦记着黄婷婷，时不时掬起一汪暖热泉水为她暖身，当然于公于私来看，裸露较多的屁股都应是重点关照部位。黄婷婷浑身蒸得泛起诱人粉红，肌色比发情时还要艳丽几分，李艺彤看了喜欢得紧，心中悄悄将“更多的温泉旅行”列入最优先级的约会备选活动中。只是这也有微妙缺点，下身被炽热内壁甜蜜地包绕，与此同时外头还浸着温泉，虽说的确是不错的享受，可就是因为舒服过头了简直想现在就射。李艺彤内心颇为骄傲，在自信满满的床上方面不容差错，忍得她好不费力，抿紧唇皱起高挺的鼻子。如果黄婷婷能看见那满脸通红的认真模样，一定会忍不住在柔软脸颊上落下一个鼓励的吻。

“今晚只有我们，可以大声叫出来哦。”

性器愈发熟练地从后方操弄穴道，每一回都深陷进松软的尽头中。最里面的腔口承受不住频频进犯，微张入口吐出汁水告饶，李艺彤知道那是个相当有趣的地方，攻破之后黄婷婷的反应总是值得一看，于是毫不怜悯地专注折磨那处。光是一插到底不够，还要重压在充血肉环上亲密厮磨一阵，或是急促轻快地猛捣几回。黄婷婷控制不住小声尖叫，顾不上登时软塌的腰身，慌忙捂起嘴来。她的穴却完全不如主人一样紧张，层层褶皱一吸一吮，暧昧地舔吻腺体，展现想要获得关爱的讨好样子。李艺彤无视了耳边的哀求话语，掐紧身下人扭动的腰肢，有节奏地扳着她向后按压，配合挺腰动作插顶穴眼，alpha的嗜虐天性展露无遗。

“发卡，唔，不可以、那里，喂！别碰啊…会不行、的……呜啊！”

虽说黄婷婷很喜欢李艺彤那股做爱时尤甚的聪明劲，敏感点记得又快又准，并且读心一般精准掌握性需求，但她并不记得自己表露过关于使用生殖腔的事。开发途中以及完毕后的快感确实足以让她欲仙欲死，但最大问题就在于此。她还记得初次被顶到腔里的糟糕回忆，当时快要失去意识，一面抽泣哀求一面当着李艺彤的面潮吹了，事后她无言望向床上大滩水渍，难得一下午没和对方讲话。一想到这里她就生怕惨剧重演，紧张得不自觉缩起肩膀。年下忽然停了下来，轻柔的吻落在上面，然后是脖颈，接着是脊背；双手轻抚腰侧，传递令人安心的触感与温度。两人之间的默契与独一份的细心使她当即发现恋人的异状，从而及时给予安抚照料，直到收获来自年上一声情绪柔软的“嗯”，她便得到确认似的收敛短暂的温柔，毫不犹豫发起狠来动腰猛干。

臀肉被顶撞得又酸又麻，黄婷婷想象着之后令人心惊肉跳的快感，蜷缩在水中簌簌发抖；那根让她又爱又怕的东西愈发起劲，变换花样拨动最令她羞耻的快感开关。脸颊离水面极近，可以清晰看到自己臣服于快感之下的屈辱痴态：一双半阖桃花眼里盛满大胆而淫媚的风情，微启双唇中隐约可见嫩红小舌伸出，鬓角上湿润的不知是汗水还是泉水，正勾勒着下颌线的轮廓滑过。她羞耻得近乎昏厥，如果每次做爱李艺彤看见的都是这般不知羞耻的表情，那还不如自己撞墙来得痛快一些。

很不幸确实是的。并且这位总是偷偷大饱眼福的alpha此刻还在心中哀叹可惜。不过眼前自然有更加值得关注的胜景，一朵雌花被她入得一片狼藉，瓣状的肿胀花唇闪着湿漉漉的淫靡水光，花口周围被肉体拍打得瑟瑟发抖，外面涂抹一圈由过量淫液打成的细沫。艳色穴肉藉由高速的狂猛抽插稍被扯到外边，然后被接踵而至的狠插塞回穴内。花肉痉挛的间隔越来越短，愈发贪婪地榨取快感，一跳一跳将性器握得死紧。整个穴道脆弱而饥渴，腔口也终于被干得极力张开，渴求最后一丁点引发爆炸的火星。

耳边是又重又急的娇声，李艺彤俯下身紧锁住黄婷婷的腰部，一个挺动深深操进柔嫩的生殖腔。腺体被完完整整吃了进去，头部在频密的剧烈跳动中被套得死紧。温暖多汁的软腔一昧吮吸吞吐，恐怕比上面那张嘴的口交伺候得更为认真。黄婷婷很显然在失守的瞬间就高潮了，然后被衔接而至的强烈快感折腾得失了声响，徒劳地从喉咙溢出气音。嫩腔比狭穴还要紧上不少，蛮不讲理地拼命榨取，李艺彤强忍下腹翻涌的射精欲，尽力将两人快感无限延长下去。她压在黄婷婷滚烫的背上，伸过肋下去揪扯鼓胀的乳头，不一会还嫌不够，将整团小巧的乳肉掌握在手中把玩，挤得可爱乳珠一颤一颤外凸。

黄婷婷如同置身永无止境的高潮地狱，前一次余韵还涨在小腹处，下一刻又被接连的高潮直直压进令人窒息的汪洋快感中。她什么脸面也顾不上，嘴里一叠声说着求饶的好话，用轻微哭腔诉说自己疲惫的小穴已经受不了了，希望恋人下手轻一些，不要让它们太辛苦了。omega颈后的腺体鼓胀凸起，信息素浓烈得像在鼻尖上悬了一颗刚剥好的小橘子，让人忍不住用牙齿去狠狠刺破，吸吮溢出的甘甜汁液。

在穴肉再一次止不住剧烈抽搐起来时，李艺彤终于达到了极限。她最后一次用力挺进腔口，趁着年上绷起身子一抖的空隙，很有点恋恋不舍地快速拔出腺体，从穴里牵拉出一丝透明的黏液。被操得合不拢的蜜穴措手不及，徒然抖着花瓣一张一缩，隐约可以窥见靡艳的内壁。性器模仿穴内的动作挤在湿乎乎的臀缝里咕啾摩擦，紧接着滚烫的浓汁便尽数浇灌在黄婷婷的尾骨上。释放中的腺体餍足地戳弄臀部，大腿根独有的柔软触感令她眷恋不已。年下一面大言不惭地念叨：“绝对不可以弄脏这里的水哦！”，一面光明正大将剩余腺液全射在了臀部周围。小小臀尖被撞得红肿，上面还惨兮兮地挂着大滩浊白，叫李艺彤心里又泛起些痒。她依依难舍地挪开目光，嘀咕着竟然没潮吹下次要加把劲，拿起毛巾仔细将两人体液清理得一干二净，这才满意地摸了两把恋人的腰示意结束。转身放下毛巾时一切安静得过分，近在咫尺的“哗啦”水声引起了李艺彤的注意。

“呜哇——婷婷！不要沉下去啊！”  


黄婷婷头上敷着崭新的冰凉毛巾，窝在李艺彤的怀里阖起眸子，任由温热水流缠裹周身；而李艺彤沉得极深，露出脑袋轻声感叹着好暖好舒服，活像两只出来享受温泉的小动物——温泉约会本应如此才对啊！

李艺彤倒一脸无事发生的坦然样，殊不知黄婷婷脑海中怒涛般的弹幕已经将其淹没。脸颊贴着恋人胸口轻声细语的场景看上去十分美好，实际上也会变成万劫不复的修罗场。黄婷婷咬牙切齿，以不至于太过狰狞的嗓音问道：

“所以你为了跟我在这里做，下午的时候才不理我吗？”

“哎呀，”李艺彤心虚地摸摸鼻子，“哪有‘不理’，我们不是还玩了枕头大战吗？”，她想了想又十分爽朗地补充道：“我可是会把蛋糕上的草莓留到最后吃的类型！”

“……”

腰上软肉已被恋人掐起来一块，李艺彤嗷嗷叫着喊痛，嘴里噼里啪啦地认了错。但她认为有一件事仍相当值得说明一番，意味深长地说：“不过我看出来了——下午的婷婷就一脸‘我想做爱’ 的表情，想法都写在脸上了，也不直接跟我说。”

黄婷婷暗自庆幸两人没有面对面交谈，不然好似熟透番茄的脸颊一定会被拿出来说道许久。她沉默地埋进对方颈间，小腹上却多出一只手，并且逐渐有了向下趋势。

“那么现在，想继续做吗？”  


尽管问题足够大胆，得到黄婷婷的默许也并不出乎意料。对于恋人的欲望，李艺彤了解得很，仅仅做一次离满足尚远，不好好喂饱可不行。这样想着的李艺彤，满心疼爱地揉揉黄婷婷跪得泛红的膝盖，再扶起她调换方向，面前便是细瘦的脖颈与其上点缀的三两颗痣。年下索性无视了“为什么还是后面！”的抱怨，主动凑上前亲吻耳后，沿小小弧度品尝耳垂。此时的吻不同于方才的狂暴，显得异常细腻而体贴。吻来到颈上的小痣时亲得分外热情，细碎唾液声与痒热触感挠到黄婷婷心底。她按捺不住抬起手，逆着方向抚摸李艺彤的发顶。这无疑给了对方莫大鼓励，脖颈上轻微一痛，想来留下了不浅的痕迹。

李艺彤满意地用舌尖抚慰几下樱色吻痕，从后方虚虚笼着乳肉，用掌心磨蹭上边挺翘的乳尖。她自觉刚才那次冷落了胸部，于是现在加倍地偿还着快感。两边嫩尖都被掐在指头之间左右拧动，同时刺激乳首根部和外侧的快乐神经；待到身体渐渐适应这般快感，忽然屈起指头用劲一弹，将它打得整个肿起胀大，随着黄婷婷的抽搐在水中沉浮，这时再以轻柔动作叩击勃起的乳头顶部，疼爱一会娇嫩的乳孔。

因快慰而不安的下身持续摆动摩擦，正好给予下方腺体极其到位的服务。李艺彤试探性地按入秘处陷坑，先前的汁水还满满夹在里面，被干得疲软的穴肉已经恢复一贯热情，甜蜜地吮吻起手指。随之涌入的水流造成些许刺激，穴道反射性缩着向外挤压，使得水下插入别有一番滋味。水流撑得穴口稍大，性器进入比想象中方便，但肉穴绷得并不如往日柔软，而稀释蜜液的清水无形中增大了推进难度。李艺彤托起对方的臀，小心翼翼地一寸寸向下压；而黄婷婷也侧过脸，湿润水眸定定凝视交合处，伸手颤悠悠帮李艺彤按着自己臀肉，一瞬充盈蜜道的空前酸胀感令她险些尖叫出声。此时此刻竟然还有精力暗自腹诽——之前那么费力不让水进来，究竟是为了什么啊？

热水裹着腺体，将穴内拓张到从未有过的程度，水位攀升所带来的麻痒搔刮内壁，想要收缩时又根本做不到挤出所有的水，倒像是谄媚地去舔吻异物。体内的性器终于忍无可忍，突然强硬地在无边湿热之中猛搅乱闹，干得黄婷婷一阵“发卡、李艺彤！”地喊，不知是乞怜还是催促。她倒全然忘记自己如何规劝李艺彤小声，一旦被连续插到爽处，她便乖乖服从omega的嗜欲本能，一昧骑在自己的alpha身上扭腰摆臀，没吃到足够快感绝不善罢甘休。

“以后我们继续用后入做好不好？”年下从后面绕过来，在脸颊上啾地啄了一口。

“呼，先做完这次再说，啊嗯……”黄婷婷被顶得一颠一颠，软绵绵嗓音跟欲擒故纵的撒娇没什么两样。

“做完这次，能看到你穿今天的情趣内衣吗？”得寸进尺的alpha转转圆眼珠，满含期待地问道。

“什么！你怎么——”

这家伙怎么知道的！黄婷婷惊得差点跳起来，内穴猛然绞得李艺彤闷哼一声。造成一切的万恶之源乃是睡在对床的可恶室友小翠，她咧着狐狸般的狡猾笑容，绘声绘色地描述自家alpha有多么惊讶且沉迷于这些点缀性生活的小情趣，并不忘把一家店铺的地址推了过来。那位总是板着脸的严肃alpha竟然也难抵诱惑，如果是李艺彤恐怕只会更喜欢吧。想起在床上积极提出新点子、被拒绝后瘪起嘴委屈的恋人，黄婷婷心中不知为何升起强烈愧疚。于是一个人鬼鬼祟祟地抱回一件遮蔽面积相对较广的情趣内衣，再三做好心理工作后在重逢的早晨套上了它。偏偏碰上李艺彤打别的主意，这件内衣在洗澡前便被烦躁地团进衣服里，暂时性的不见天日了。

“只是刚好想帮你收拾掉脏衣服而已，”李艺彤无辜地解释，却在下一句时换上发自内心的真诚语气，“但我真的很开心，不光是因为情趣内衣——感觉错过了一件好事。”

反而是黄婷婷不知怎么回应好，支吾半天才红着脸小声说以后总有机会穿，善解人意的李艺彤很快帮她解了围，挺动下身直干得她再说不出半句话。坐姿下性器插得异常深，轻松操弄着肉嘟嘟的充血腔口，却是不太方便大开大合尽根出入。于是李艺彤紧按对方的胯部抽插，退出些许后不等吮在冠头的腔环松嘴，马上捣得肉穴尽头一阵快活的痉挛。黄婷婷几近在快感中迷失自我，攥紧了李艺彤的手向后软倒在怀里，嘴里喃喃着不行了要到了，吃着粗壮性器的屁股却依旧一个劲前后摇动。花穴的抽搐越来越频密，不停一夹一夹把水排出穴外，转而痴缠内里快乐的根源。

浓烈的信息素气味弥漫，李艺彤是稍甜的蜂蜜气味，刚巧完美中和了柑橘的酸涩，一扫浑浊的情欲气息，显得清新怡人。蜜糖的甜香占据绝对主导，交合的快感更是被alpha信息素充分调动。黄婷婷仿佛被高浓度的信息素直接淹没，莫名有些鼻头发痒，而临近高潮的大口喘息似乎加剧了这一点。她半点没法停下这个诡异过程，“嘶嘶”地吸溜鼻子，节奏又被小腹高涨的暖流打得一团乱，终于无从忍耐——

“哈啾！”

“呃！”

完蛋。等李艺彤反应过来已经迟了，本就强弩之末的性器被穴道突如其来猛力一夹，甚至没来得及抽身，她竟然就这样毫无防备地在黄婷婷体内成了结。骤然膨胀成球状的根部死死卡住穴口，不给两人半点挣脱的机会，紧接着生殖腔就吸过来，热切地盼望性交的最后一步。灼热的腺液一道道地狠打腔壁上，将小腔逐渐灌满，烫得黄婷婷一个哆嗦，她又惊又怒，仓皇无措地望向恋人。无套内射这件事给李艺彤带来惊吓先于快感，此刻她完全陷入呆滞，脑海中对方怀抱婴儿招呼她换尿布的未来画面很快被自主掐断。她语无伦次地表明自己以防万一总是随身携带紧急避孕口服液，无副作用还见效快；又下意识去抚摸恋人的小腹——似乎真的比平时鼓了那么一点。

下腹深处沉甸甸的，想也知道是被射了满肚子精水，不知该怎么弄出来。黄婷婷空有一腔怒火却无从发泄——毕竟对方好像也不是故意的。惊慌一旦平复下来快感便肆意蔓延，绝顶的余韵与本能的愉悦从小腹扩散，带着些弯绕的酸痒抚平情绪。尽管穴内被胀得微痛，对上自家恋人歉意十足的关切眼神时又不由得心软，轻哼着窝回熟悉的温暖怀抱中。

“啊啾！”

结在缓慢消退，李艺彤内心大感遗憾，脸上正露出颇具迷惑性的可爱豹笑，不知怎的也打了一个喷嚏。  


女将将端着早餐的食盒放下，贴在门外轻声询问住客是否方便用餐。门内好一会才噔咚传来迟缓的脚步声，开门的是眼睛圆圆的那位女生，她身上松垮披挂着浴衣，睡眼惺忪地打听早餐的菜式。嗓音不复昨天登记入住时的元气满满，而是夹杂浓重的鼻音以及难以掩饰的疲惫。

“哎呀，这位客人，一不小心着凉感冒了吗？我们店随时免费提供感冒药哦。”

“那多谢了。”少女感激地点点头，再次打了个喷嚏，“都是因为昨晚在外面光着身子运动太久了……”

“光着身子……运动？”

“你听她瞎说！”入住时貌似文文静静的女生从后方怒吼着冲出来，嗓子如出一辙带着鼻音。或许是情绪太过激动，路上还绊了一下，直接扑倒在门口少女的身上。场景顿时一片混乱，肢体碰撞声和着地板震动声响起，掺和着“婷婷你干嘛捂我的嘴！”和“把它给我闭起来！”的大叫回荡在房间上空。

还是等下再来送早餐比较好。女将当机立断地合上了木门，给她们留出私人空间。这样想来，昨晚睡前还能听见她们的声音，似乎争吵得不可开交，连嗓子都喊哑了。

真是一对奇怪的客人。  
  
-End-  
  
  
-番外1-

一年后。

拉杆箱轮子摩擦地面的骨碌声靠近，黄婷婷的一颗心悬起来，向坡道的尽头张望。远处是那个熟悉的身影，一蹦三尺高正向她招手，接着极其费力地拖起一个巨大行李箱，摇摇晃晃地冲过来。

黄婷婷扑哧一声笑了，就知道那家伙搬回这边大学宿舍绝对会带上零零碎碎一大堆东西，自己说了再多次也不听。恋人的执拗此时也显得无比可爱，回过神来她已经迈开双腿跑下坡道，而对方同样早有准备，行李一扔将久别的爱人拥入怀中。

两人等待这一刻太久，只依靠肢体的紧密接触传递感情。不过这可是光天化日之下的校园，更深层的接触完全可以留到不久后，毕竟以后来日方长嘛。

“婷婷，下周末我们去附近山上的温泉玩吧？”在恋人颈窝里蹭来蹭去的李艺彤如是说。

“好啊——但是在水里的那种，我快要玩腻了，说不定可以试试其他地方。”黄婷婷眨眨眼睛，别有深意地回答道。

“诶——！”  


-番外2-

“我说，自从你的alpha回来之后，你怎么天天都一副操劳过度的样子？”小翠翘起腿躺在宿舍的床上，若有所指地问道，“晚上也好晚才回来。”

“也没有吧。”黄婷婷有点心虚，从紧裹的棉被中探出脑袋打了个哈欠，随手抓起手机点亮屏幕，顿时一声惊呼：“已经下午两点了？糟糕，本来约了和李艺彤一起出发去温泉的——”

望着陷入混乱的室友，小翠无奈地啧了一声。容夙那呆子从来不太懂这些浪漫，还总得靠自己好好调教。想到这里她便起了某种心思，熟门熟路点开聊天软件的置顶，发过去一句“今晚出来吗？”。昵称很快跳动成“对方正在输入中”，小翠眯起眼睛舔了舔上唇，又打出一行“有些好玩的东西想试试”发送，对方立刻停了下来，半晌才干巴巴回过来一个好字。光是想想容夙那边手足无措又暗暗期待的可爱样，她便心情大好，朝挎起背包冲出门外的黄婷婷遥遥挥手，这才美滋滋地检阅起自己的秘密收藏来。

唔，今晚看来不会无聊了呢。


End file.
